Many homeowners desire to have a bar located in a room of their house as an accent piece that helps to divide up an area of an ordinary room, and act as focal point for entertainment, parties, and a place to make and enjoy drinks.
Professional installation of a home bar can be expensive and require the services of a contractor. The installation of a permanent-bar fixture makes subsequent modifications difficult.
On the other hand, home bars that aren't installed look more like furniture than a fixture in a room, and often lack the sturdiness and appearance of a professionally-installed bar.